Goku Does Konoha
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Goku invites Sakura over for a night of fun. ONE-SHOT.


**MY SECOND DBZ AND FIRST CROSSOVER STORY! I THINK GOKU SHOULD BE USED AS A PIMP**

Goku opened the door and reached to his left to turn on he light.

"And this is the master bedroom." He said as soft lighting began to fill the cavernous space. His main bedroom was bigger than most people's houses, and its centerpiece was a round bed covered in red silk pillows and sheets.

"Wow, you have a really very large bedroom." his girl for the night said as she gazed around at roaring fireplace and large panoramic view of Los Angeles.

Goku was in his mid 20s, about six and a half feet tall, and weighed nearly 180 pounds. He exercised 4 hours a day, 6 days a week, and had a body to prove it. His hair was spiky and black, and his eyes were a deep black that every female he met easily got lost in. He was also immensely rich. After high school he had moved to L.A. and made a few pornos. One night at a club he was propositioned by a fan. She offered him 10,000 dollas to fuck her brains out for the weekend. His Jane had been none other than Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, and after that weekend he became known to some of the most beautiful women in the world as the best fuck on earth.

At the moment, he was giving a well known kunoichi known as Sakura Haruno a tour of his 44 room Los Angeles mansion after he had his driver pick her up from her hotel and discreetly delivered to his home.

Sakura walked over to the large panoramic window to enjoy the view, and Goku took the opportunity to do the same. She was 5'4, about 105 pounds, had pink hair and was wearing a short black dress that really showed off her body.

She spun around to face Goku and gave him the very naughty smile that graced ninja magazines world-wide.

"You like it?" Goku asked with a knowing smile of his own.

"Yes of course. It is beautiful, like you are beautiful." She said as she crossed the room toward the bed. Sakura was starting to get second thoughts.

"I don't know about this, Goku. If my boyfriend Sasuke Uchina finds out about this." Goku put a finger to her lips.

"Babe, do you know how many women I slept with? I've never been caught by boyfriends or husbands. Girls want sex and I give them sex." he comforted her. Sakura took it into consideration. She had wanted a change from Sasuke who was now too busy with his work to satisfy her needs in the bedroom. After hearing about Goku from Ino, she decided to give him a try. He was a well known playboy that has bedded literally thousands of women. And Sakura was about to become one of them.

She tossed her purse on the floor and crawled onto the soft sheets of the large round bed, keeping her eyes locked on Goku the entire time. Goku approached the bed but did not join her. Sakura crawled over to him on her knees and began to unbutton his shirt. She strained her long neck upwards to try and kiss Goku, and pouted when she realized he was still too tall. Grinning he obliged her and leaned down to softly kiss her. Sakura's breath quickened and her heart fluttered as their lips met for the first time. She twirled her tongue slowly against his as she lowered his shirt down over his bodybuilder figure. As soon as it was off she broke off the kiss and began to slowly caress his thick muscles. Her eyes narrowed with desire as she examined his broad chest and six pack of abs with her manicured nails.

"Mmmmm so do you model? She asked while absentmindedly squeezed his pecs. "You have an amazing body, Goku."

"Nope never modeled. I can't sit still long enough to have my picture taken." He said as she continued to marvel at his god like physique.

After a while he grabbed her 23 inch waist in his large hands and picked her up to wrap her in his strong arms. As he kissed her deeply for the second time he smiled to himself as her felt her small frame tremble slightly against the bulging muscles of his torso. He set her down so she stood facing him and reached behind her to unzip her dress. She quickly shrugged out of it and stood proudly before Goku, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting her perfect D-cup tits toward him. Sakura wore a lacy black bra that held her breasts up like two sun bronzed peaches. Her panties were also black lace and looked like they were made out of maybe two square inches of material.

Sakura beamed as Goku whistled in appreciation. He felt his previously controlled cock begin to stir as he made the universal hand gesture for "twirl around and let me see that ass." She did, and he was not disappointed. She grinned over her shoulder and playfully slapped her tight buns as Goku laughed.

"Sakura, YOU have an amazing body. Have you done any modeling?" he tried to say seriously as she turned back to face him.

"You are so funny No I don't Keep Konoha safe is a full-time job and with my boyfriend's job as a Shinobi I just don't have time!" She giggled sexily as Goku laughed with her.

She stepped closer and slowly traced a line from his chest down to the top of his pants.

"Now you show me?" she asked in a very sexy voice, looking almost straight up to look him in the eyes.

Goku smiled and tossed her easily on to the bed. She shrieked with delight as she bounced into the soft satin covers.

Goku slowly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops on his slacks. He could see the hopeful anticipation in her eyes, and smiled. He dropped his pants around his ankles and laughed out loud when her expression went from hope to amazement. His half hard cock and enormous balls had created an obscene bulge in his black jockey shorts. The fabric was straining to contain the growing python, and Sakura gasped as Goku willed it to it full size. Slowly it expanded and slipped out of the top of his shorts, growing larger by the second. Goku kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, all the while watching her face turn from amazement to wanton lust. He pulled off his underwear and gave his dick a few short pulls to aid its hardening. After a few seconds it was fully hard and pointing almost straight up.

"Is that real? Is that all you?", the young shinobi whispered, pulling herself closer to the edge of the bed.

"Fifteen inches long, four inches around." he confirmed as he walked towards her. She was shocked! Sasuke was only 8 inches long and an inch thick.

Sakura giggled as she watched it bounce as he approached the bed.

"You have beautiful cock. Can I hold it?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.

" You can do whatever you want with it." He replied, stroking it slowly and driving her crazy all the while.

Sakura reached out her right hand to grab it. Right before she could grab it, Goku flexed his pole, making it slap against his washboard abs. She gasped in surprise and began to giggle as Goku laughed at her reaction.

"Stroke my cock, baby". Goku said as he took another step forward.

"Mmmmmmmm yes sir". Sakura moaned as she placed her right hand on the shaft of the pulsing dick waving in the air before her. Her small hand didn't come close to wrapping all the way around, so she put her left hand just under the flared ridge of its spongy head.

"SOOOO much bigger than my boyfriend. You're more of a man that he could ever be!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's, right girl, jack that big cock. I'm more than enough man for any woman! " Goku groaned as he reveled in the feeling of her tiny hands manipulating his throbbing erection.

Sakura examined his manhood closely, running her fingers over its protruding veins, and gasped again as she fondled his giant balls, each the size of a cue ball.

"Aaahhhh yeah, play with my balls." sighed Goku as she gave them a series of light squeezes, testing their sensitivity.

After a while Goku took her hands off and grabbed his cock in his right hand. Reaching behind her head with his left, he gathered her hair into a loose pony tail. Before Sakura could say anything Goku began to lightly rub the head and shaft of his thick member all over her beautiful face. She cooed with delight as he ran it over her soft lips and cute nose. She closed her eyes as he ran the head over her eyelids and cheeks.

"Put out your tongue, gorgeous". he said, stroking himself and making her even hotter.

She smiled and held out her tongue dutifully. Goku slapped it down on her tongue before he inserted the first few inches into her willing mouth. Without being told the slender kunoichi began to noisily suck Goku off, her tongue swirling around his cockhead and darting in and out of his piss-slit. Goku released her hair and groaned loudly with pleasure as precum began to flow from his staff. Happy with his obvious satisfaction, Sakura began to slowly jack him off with both hands while she slurped wetly on his massive dick. She looked up at Goku and began to twist her hands around his shaft, spreading her saliva until his cock was glistening in the dim light.

"You look so hot with my cock in your mouth baby."

"Mmmmmmph...mmmmmm" Sakura managed as her cheeks bulged in and out as she shoved her face down onto Goku's dick.

"Mmmmm yeah...work that cock." Goku sighed as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and moaned loudly at the wet sucking noises coming from below. The young man closed his eyes and smiled as one of the world's most beautiful women gave him a long and sloppy blowjob.

After ten minutes or so of heaven, Goku realized she had removed one of her hands from his rod. He looked down to find Sakura had begun to rub the mound of her sex through the flimsy material of her panties. Goku carefully lifted her head from his dick and began to make out with her as he squeezed her firm tits through the thin lace of her bra. With a sudden move Goku tore Sakura's bra and panties off in each hand, and the female shinobi was completely nude. He shoved the stunned girl onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His hulking frame dwarfed her.

"Please fuck me!" she whispered hoarsely over and over.

Goku's cock pressed against her stomach as he shoved his tongue down Sakura's throat. She moaned into his mouth as he ground his shaft and balls against her sopping cunt.

Goku raised himself to a pushup position over her and placed the head of his thick cock against the lips of her shaved pussy. Sakura reached down and purred hotly as she guided the first few inches in. Both lovers groaned as they felt her hungry snatch begin to clutch at his big dick.

"Please, fuck me with more cock...mmmmm I want more of your big cock in me Goku!" she cried as Goku began to work his prick into her ultra-tight pussy.

"Oooooooooo shit!" Goku hissed as he crammed three more inches into her vise like slit. Her pussy was one of the tightest he'd ever had, and he was beginning to doubt the horny girl could take all fifteen inches. He pulled out and eased swiftly back in, adding two more inches and making Sakura scream and claw at his chest.

"Oh God you are deep! You are so fucking deep in my pussy!" She screamed as he withdrew and slid eight inches into her sweet hole. Sakura's cries got quieter as Goku began to fuck her with fifteen inches of cockmeat at a steady pace.

Goku groaned loudly as he looked down at the goddess writhing on his cock. She watched wide eyed as Goku expertly fucked her with long, deep strokes. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as he increased his speed. 20 or so seconds later Sakura screamed as her pussy clamped down onto Goku's cock and began to ripple up and down his shaft. 'Oh God! Sasuke is nothing compared to this!' she thought. He cursed loudly as he watched her face twist in agony at the huge orgasm his giant cock was giving her. Sakura went limp for a minute and lay under Goku panting. He slowed his pace but never stopped fucking her. After a while she began to hump her hips up at Goku in a half-hearted effort to get more dick. She looked at him and smiled while biting her lip as she shoved her drooling pussy back at him. They did this for what seemed like hours, his steady fucking giving her periodic orgasms. He stared into her eyes as she would come, her fantastic body undulating helplessly beneath him. Eventually Goku had to switch positions or risk coming too soon.

Goku sat up and laid back, and after a moment Sakura was fucking herself slowly up and down on his thick pole. The kunoichi moaned deeply as the big cock reached places no other man had. Goku played with her tits as he watched her pussy lips being pulled in and out by his thick dick. He grabbed her thin waist and held her still, loving the feel of her pussy constricting his manhood. Very deliberately he began to flex his cock inside her. Sakura's eyes flew wide-open and she held her breath as her perfect pussy clamped tighter onto Goku's massive tool. He then yanked her down hard, forcing the last of his dick into her spasming cunt. Immediately Sakura began to shudder violently. Her screams filled the room as her overfilled cunt exploded in orgasm after orgasm. Goku continued to hold her firmly down, now grinding up into her clit while still flexing his giant pussy pleaser. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she went limp in his powerful hands. Goku was sure he had fucked the hot shinobi unconscious. He had done it before to lesser girls, so he wasn't surprised. But he was amazed to feel her twat still contracting crazily around his cock. Knowing she couldn't last much longer, he decided to get the most out of the amazing pussy sucking at his dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind now, okay gorgeous?" Goku said as he began to maneuver the nearly comatose girl onto her knees. He did so without ever withdrawing from her slowly relaxing cunt.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...I love your big cock...fuck me with your big cock please..." she whispered sexily as she looked back over her shoulder.

Goku could only stare back at the goddess stuck on his dick. Sakura's hair was a mess, but it only made her look sexier. He flexed his cock once more, eliciting a low purr from her. Goku gripped her delicate waist in his strong hands and pulled all but the head of his bulky cock from her airtight pussy. Before Sakura could protest, the muscle-bound stud began to power-fuck his mammoth cock into her defenseless pussy with long, fast strokes. He could feel her cunt trying to pull his dick back in on his out strokes. Goku moaned loudly as he felt the momentum of his fucking smack his sperm swollen balls against Sakura's clit. He was mesmerized by the sight of her taught ass bouncing off his cock and the sound of their hard bodies slapping wetly together. Without missing a beat, Goku grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her and used the extra leverage to increase the strength behind his fuck-strokes.

`"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH JEEEEEZZZUS FUCK ME GOD FUCK ME FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME FUCKING FUCK ME! Sakurra screamed as Goku went to work, battering and stretching her twat at ridiculous speeds.

The poor girl's shrieks echoed throughout the room as her mind tried frantically to cope with the constant orgasm ripping through her body. After thirty minutes or so, Goku saw her head drop and realized it was time to wrap it up. Pulling her back against his chest he allowed himself to lose control. He dropped her arms and began to maul her tits just as he felt his heavy balls jump. Yelling loudly he began to shoot the first of many ounces of cum directly into her womb. For nearly a minute he came, flooding her with his sperm. Goku let her fall forward onto the bed, grimacing as he worked his now sensitive dick out her come soaked pussy. He stood up from the bed and pulled some covers over the sleeping girl. Goku smiled at another satisfied customer.

 **THE END.**


End file.
